The Normandy's Ghost
by War Cry's
Summary: A Ghost finds itself in the center of galactic civilization, where Humans have a different history to the one's it knows. But, it senses a Guardian on this 'Citadel' construct. How will the Ghost fare in the hunt for the Rouge Specter? And just who is the Guardian? (Hint, not Shepard)
1. Guardian! Finaly!

**Saw a story about Liara becoming a Guardian after travelling to Pluto. This came to mind.**

 **I do not own Destiny or Mass Effect. They belong to other, more important, people.**

* * *

The Ghost whirred to life, its eye glowing a purple light, the same as it's body's colour, illuminating the alleyway it was in.

Shaking it's eye, the Ghost floated into the middle of the path that it had found itself in. Sweeping it's body to the left revealed the alleyway was a dead end, while the right showed beings walking past the entrance way.

"Interesting." Uttered the Ghost to itself, it's mind calculating all the possibilities, formulating a plan. The Traveler had sent it here, was it's conclusion. For what purpose, it did not know.

Zooming towards the entrance way, the Ghost shot out into the crowded streets of the Citadel, sending the people who could see it jerking away in shock.

The Ghost observed them curiously, before something called to it. There was a light that the Ghost was tailored to that it must find, and now that it was searching for the light it noticed the lack of the _Darkness_ , sure there was a lot of darkness surrounding the structure it was on, but none of it was from _the Darkness_ , the eternal enemy of the Light of the Traveler, just an echo of darkness from past anger and despair's.

The revelation caused the Ghost to pause, there was no Darkness, the Light of the Traveler was not there in all it's almost blinding glory, the beings around it held little light within them, as if they had no need for it. _There was no real need for a Ghost._

"But, if there was no need for a Ghost, why did the Traveler send me here?" The Ghost mused to itself, to the worry of the civilians around it.

Shaking it's eye to rid itself of the thoughts, the Ghost started searching for the Light that had called to it, no matter how brief, while also hacking the database for a language translation and any information regarding it's whereabouts.

* * *

An hour later, the Ghost became aware of another alleyway that had a group of people in, the light pulsated gently as the Ghost scanned the alleyway, shocking the Ghost.

Just as it was about to go in and investigate, it noticed the beings were arguing, and thanks to the translation that the Ghost had hacked from the 'Codex', the Ghost knew what they were saying.

"-eal with the shadow broker." The Quarian stated, her back to the Ghost, seemingly glaring at the Turians and Salarian opposite her. If the shoulders were any indication.

"And we're his agents." The lead Turian returned, seemingly angering the Quarian more.

"I asked to meet the Shadow Broker in person, forget it, the deals off."

The Turian stepped back as he was swatted by the smaller Quarian, he started growling with it's sub-vocals while jabbing his talon at the Quarian.

"If you won't hand the data chip over, then we'll just have to take it." The other two beings lifted their weapons, aiming at the Quarian.

The Quarian threw a flash grenade behind her as she turned and ran towards the Ghost, taking a hit to the head as she slumped into some cover.

Just as the Ghost was about to enter the alleyway, a side door opened to reveal two Humans and a Krogan, all in combat armour with weapons drawn. They immediately started firing at the three 'agents', who fell apart within seconds even as they tried to find cover or fire back.

Deeming it safe to enter, the Ghost started searching again. Another pulse of light sent it's attention towards the, recently killed, Quarian.

Shooting towards the Quarian female, ignoring the the other beings that were pointing their interesting weapons at it, the Ghost scanned the Quarian.

It's circuits sparked in joy when the result came back positive. This was his Guardian, he came just in time for the reanimation sequence.

It's voice spoke up in the alleyway, "Finally! I have found you, Guardian!" Performing a flip while letting out a childish 'Wahoo!', startling the beings that had just confirmed the Quarians demise. Their guns went back to the floating cube, the leader, with N7 on the left shoulder plate, said something towards the Ghost.

It paid the warning no mind, the weapons, while interesting and different, weren't dangerous to the Ghost.

Instead, it zipped in front of the Quarian, who had just been turned over.

"Ohh, the Traveler will be pleased, I have arrived just in time as well!"

The proclamation was met with spluttering from one of the Humans and a rumbling chuckle from the Krogan.

The N7 leader spoke up in a deadpan, gun still aimed towards the cube, "You're actually a bit late for... whatever you're going to do."

The Ghost turned it's body towards the N7 leader.

"And your lack faith in both the Light of the Traveler and one of his Ghost's is most displeasing."

The collected beings blinked in surprise as the Ghost turned back to the new Guardian, _his_ new Guardian.

Collecting the wisps of Light around the body, thankful for the lack of the Darkness to take any away from the lifeless body, the Ghost sent the Light back into the body while also focusing it's own supply to turn the Quarian into a Guardian.

The golden beam of Light the Ghost sent towards the Quarian made the other beings raise their weapons again. Cautious of the Ghost.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, the Ghost shut the beam of Light off, surprised it took so much of it's reserves to create a Guardian.

"What was that!?"

The Ghost ignored the question, weaving to each side as it waited anxiously for the Guardian to wake up.

The sound of weapons cocking was ignored, "I said," a hand grabbed onto the top of its casing, "What. Was. That?"

The Ghost teleported itself forwards slightly, annoyed at the insistence of the N7 leader. A shot rang out, the grain glanced off the Ghosts casing.

Just as the others were about to do something, the Quarian jerked awake, startling the Humans and Krogan.

The Ghost lowered itself to the Quarians height.

"Guardian! I am most pleased with finding you! Your alive again and functioning as if you were never shot, I have not seen such a successful integration into a Guardian since the Traveler first created me." The Ghost shouted in joy, causing the Quarian to look at her hands in amazement, before the Ghost registered in her mind and she jerked away from the construct.

"Get away!" She cried out, starting to panic, she reaching for her shotgun on her back.

The Ghost grew confused and alarmed at the reaction, drifting away slightly, "Guardian! You adrenaline has spiked, what is the matter?"

Without waiting for a reply, the Ghost flew forwards and, in a flash of light, disappeared. Leaving a hyperventilating Quarian and a bewildered and shocked squad.

* * *

 **Semi-short, and a cliffhanger!**

 **I do not play Destiny, so nothing from the game will turn up other than the Ghost and it's ability's.**

 **And I've made it really hard on myself, wonder what will happen in the next chapter.**


	2. Chases and Explanations

**Last chapter went so well, here's the next one.**

 **And sorry about the delay, distractions galore over here.**

* * *

A Human held a hand before Tali'Zorah, who tentatively accepted the gesture, once she was standing again, but searching for the construct, the Human started talking.

"So, ah, I've heard you have some data on the Specter, Saren Arterius."

Tali was about to reply, before the Ghost appeared in another flash of light right in front of her, making Tali jerk her head away in surprise.

"Interesting, my presence was the cause of the adrenaline boost. I wonder why the Traveler chose you, Guardian."

Tali backed away from the Ghost while the other three people drew their weapons again.

The Ghost turned its attention towards the squad.

"I believe you have already noted the ineffectiveness of your weapons against a construct such as myself."

The weapons remained pointed towards the Ghost.

"Really!?" The Ghost sighed out, "I am most disappointing in your behavior."

The leader growled threateningly.

"I don't care, your going to talk."

The Ghost's chassis sprung outwards for a moment, "I am." It spoke in amusement.

The Krogan chuckled while the leader groaned slightly in exasperation.

"Not what I meant."

The Ghost shook it's eye in mock confusion, "Then say what you meant."

"What are you?" Barked the Human.

The Ghost calmly looked at the questioner, "A Ghost, of course. Actually," the Ghost turned it's attention towards a confused and scared Tali, "I'm your Ghost."

The Human growled, somehow being extremely threatening towards the amused Ghost and panicking Quarian, "I mean, are you sentient?"

"Do you think I am?"

Before the Human could say anything, the Quarian spoke up.

"Are you an A.I?" Tali'Zorah almost squeaked out, fear starting to cloud her judgement.

The Ghost turned back towards it's Guardian, oblivious to the hitch in Tali'Zorah's voice.

"In one word, Guardian? Practically."

The female Human leader gave a threatening growl that only caused the Quarian to grow ever more scared rather than intimidate the Ghost, which was _probably_ the objective.

The Ghost turned towards the Human, simultaneously hacking the weapons and formulating a response to the, to it, overreaction to it's proclamation, just missing Tali'Zorah start to reach for her shotgun, "You need to practice your growl, that is har-"

An explosion from a gun echoed out.

The Ghost was thrown wildly into the far wall, catching all the grains the gun had fired and sending the momentum from the blast into the Ghost itself, making it crash destructively into the wall on the other side of the alleyway to the complete surprise of everyone present.

The Quarian made a break for it, shotgun pressed firmly to her stomach, sprinting out the alleyway at speeds only Quarians and Turians could manage.

No-one noticed the Ghost flash away in another spark of light.

* * *

Commander Shepard was having a terrible day; Firstly, She'd had to go through the mission report once again to find any faults, carefully deleting the vision from the message. Then, Shepard had to convince an overzealous Hannar to take his preaching's elsewhere, other than the Presidium, resulting in a lighter pocket as she brought the Hannar the permit. This was followed by the Consort requesting her presence, to stop a Turian General from spreading lies about her clients, and giving advice about a 'Light of the Traveler'. Or something.

The Council demanded her attendance, the result was Saren getting pardoned unless evidence could be put forwards, leading her to split her team sending Ashley to get Garrus, while she and Kaiden went to the mercenary that was after Fist after gaining some info from the Volus Shadow Broker agent.

The meeting went exemplary, interrupted by the call from Ashley saying a Quarian had the evidence and was going to Fist, who worked for Saren.

The mad dash into the club and the fight towards Fist was done as quickly but efficiently as possible. Leading the team outside the side door into the ambush, where the Quarian was shot... in the head, broken visor and blood everywhere.

Then... the light-bulb came into the scene, somehow re-animating the Quarian and acting like it was no big deal.

Not five minutes later, the Quarian was sprinting out the alleyway, with the data and a hole in her helmet, and the A.I was nowhere to be found.

Wait? A hole in a Quarians helmet?

Shepard's Omni-tool went off, checking the caller, she groaned in agitation, gaining the attention of Kaiden, who was informing Ashley of the development, and Wrex, who was searching the wreckage for the illusive A.I.

"It's Udina." She stated, getting a chuckle from the Krogan and roll of the eye's from Kaiden. "Find the Quarian, get rid of the A.I. She's got a hole in her visor, so be quick. I'll catch up." Both nodded before jogging the same way as the Quarian. Leaving Shepard to the wrath of an enraged ambassador.

Jabbing the accept symbol, the Omni-Tool lit up showing the face of a rather impatient and furious Udina, in other words, a normal look for him while not talking to the council. Barely a second after the image appears, Udina starts griping.

"There's reports saying you blew up a bar and your crew member starts a shootout in a hospital clinic. Got anything to excuse yourself or your team?"

Shepard blinks once at the mention of Ashley getting into a shootout, other than that, she was expecting it. "Gunnery Chief Williams was tasked with locating the C-SEC Officer Garrus Vakerian, I do not know why there was a shootout, but she reported in saying that a Quarian had intel on Saren. We; me, Lieutenant Alenko and Bounty Hunter Urdnot Wrex, stormed Fist's bar as the Quarian was headed to him while he had sided with Saren. We gathered the meeting place between Saren's men and the Quarian and... 'disrupted' it. The Quarian slipped away and we were about to pursue before this call."

Throughout the report, Udina managed to keep a straight, if bored, face. The mention of the Quarian made him twitch, but otherwise he remained unnaturally professional. "Report back to the embassy when you get the information, you better not take too long, the Council has another hearing in two hour's for anything C-SEC can gather for the accusation. I've seen what they have, your the closest we've got. Udina out."

The screen closed, leaving Shepard to sigh in relief. Before realizing she had to catch up with the other two and sprinting out of the alleyway, checking the Omni-Map that also had Alenko's position.

* * *

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was sprinting, and she wasn't feeling the slightest bit tired. Which was odd, as her species physiology went for bursts of speed instead of endurance.

But this didn't register in Tali'Zorah's head, she was still focusing on getting away from the A.I and the Human led squad, until she ran out of options to continue.

She veered into an allyway, hoping to shake her chasers, unaware of the fact that she had out-run them 10 minuets beforehand.

Tali'Zorah slowed down, feeling the adrenaline slowly ebb away, until she was walking out the other side of the allyway with a clearer head. Feeling slightly more confident, Quarians were hard to tell apart after all, Tali'Zorah checked the time, and promptly re-checked and started fiddling with the omni-tool, trying to spot a malfunction within it.

When it was quite obvious that she had been running for over half an hour, and that she was feeling like she had only jogged around the corner, Tali'Zorah stared mutely at the screen...

Until someone shoved her to the side, barging past with barely a glance.

"Watch where your going." A noticeably Asari voice rang out from the figure, clearly irritated and/or angry with the Quarian, who stuttered out an apology before turning around and walking towards the presidium. Something nagged at the back of her mind, somehow convincing her to enter yet another allyway.

When she found it to be a dead end, a voice spoke up, a voice she recognized.

"I believe we left them far behind, they won't be able to find us now, Guardian."

Tali'Zorah was slightly taken aback by the... friendliness and the fact that the... 'Ghost' found her so quickly. Shocked enough for the fear to be sidelined for the moment, allowing her to think semi-clearly instead of blindly.

The Ghost took her silence as an agreement to the statement, and so it continued. "I also took the liberty of browsing though this... 'Extranet', intriguing thing really, not surprising, your reaction, now. Although, I do find the need to remind you that, I am more a semi-intelligent VI, by the Extranet's definition, then a fully fledged AI."

That... helped, Tali'Zorah thought through her slowly clearing mind.

With that in mind, Tali'Zorah asked, "Ah, w-what do you mean?... What do you mean by that? Being more... VI than AI?"

The Ghost glanced behind it, its small, purple, body moving with a smoothness even an Asari Matriarch couldn't find, before turning back towards her. "I was only created to assist you, Guardian, in the Travelers last breath, and ensure that you can focus more on fighting the Darkness while I assist you by doing the minuscule tasks... Like opening stubborn doors and bringing you back to life."

Another question sprung to her mind, several, in fact, distracting her further from the idea that it was an AI and not a highly elaborate, personal, VI, "Why do you call me Guardian? What is the 'Darkness', the 'Traveler' and what do you mean? Bringing me back to life?"

The Ghost's shell shot outwards, rotated a little, before being pulled back into the eye like structure in the middle, "In that order?" Amusement seemed to radiate from the purple glowing eye, and in its voice, a... joke? Tali'Zorah was growing more confused by the second, but the fear had gone completely, "You, Guardian, are a Guardian of the Light of the Traveler, a being of such benevolence that he would sacrifice himself so that those under his protection would not suffer from the all encroaching Darkness. The Darkness is..." The Ghost paused, started to stare off into the distance for a second, before bringing its attention back to her, "A entity of sorts, that corrupts all that it touches and turns them into mindless, ruthless, slaves to its rule. As for the last one?" The Ghost chuckled merrily, almost giddily, causing Tali'Zorah to smile involuntarily, "I gather your light, your soul, and gently push it back into your body, fixing any damage to the physical body as it happens. With practice, Guardian, you will be able to do so yourself... and then I am sidelined to become nothing more than a voice inside your head." The sadness was quite heart wrenching at the last sentence, near the end, when the possibility was actually thought about in the Ghost's mind.

Tali'Zorah didn't know what she was doing, but she knew that she hated the tone the Ghost had just used. With that in mind, she tentatively held out her hand towards the Ghost. It seemed to blink, its purple light fluttering once, before it perked up noticeably, moving to hover just above her hand. Tali'Zorah thought about what it had just said, trying to make sense of the nonsense.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Ghost. "I... do not think I am where I once was before. This construct that we are on, what is it?"

* * *

 **Phew, that was fun.**

 **And the next chapter is finished, more dialog, a bit of running, a deadline for Shepard. Wonder what's next.**

 **Adios, amigos.**

 **(Indeed, good bye, and I shall see you next time.)**


	3. Revelations of the Ghost

**Edit; 12/11/2016**

 **Alright! Alright! Jeez, I was just giving shemale-Shepard an idle thought. I wasn't actually going to go in depth with it. Jeez.**

 **Shemale-Shepard is off the table, seeing as I can't actually make a plotline, however minor, with a intersex protagonist in it without people getting upset about a lack of sex or are under the belief that there would be a lot of sex to begin with.**

* * *

 **Iiiiiii'mmm back! Just cycling through the stories I have, fending off new idea's and reading updated stories...**

 **Not necessarily in that order.**

 **Lost the internet for a while as well, now it flashes off at random times like it was 'End Task'ed, SORRY!**

* * *

 **I'm thinking about making _Shepard a shemale_ , see what happens. Needless to say, with the new sex choice, there will have to be a different selection of possible romance choices. Bi-sexuals should be fine, not so sure about the rest of the cast though.**

* * *

 **The weapons I'm giving Tali will be, well, the Invective, from Destiny. And anything Ghost can salvage. Maybe?**

 **Also, I'm thinking about crossing the Warlock and Hunter armours, to cover Tali's backwards legs while still keeping her purple scarf, sort-of, wotcha think?**

 **Anyway, I nearly had a heart attack when I read a review from another crossover, and re-typed the last two chapters in the Document Manager for this story. Basically made Shepard a raciest against Tali (Turning Tali into Mass Effect's version of Spider-Man)... Needless to say, I changed my mind when most of my thoughts for the story were promptly shut down and I couldn't find a way around a particular scene. Namely, how to get Tali to agree with staying with the Commander, now that she's essentially immortal.**

 **I _do not own_ Destiny, or Mass Effect. I might have thought up Destiny lore, given enough prompting, but Mass Effect is too dark/bloody for my tastes. But good/excellent characters.**

 **I will not say it again throughout this story, just here.**

* * *

 **"I tried to talk them down. They made a grab for my Ghost. After that it was a short conversation." - Ikora Rey, 'Invective' Shotgun**

* * *

Tali breathed in sharply, through the nose. Before she could completely digest that the Ghost, somehow, didn't know what the Citadel was, she was, metaphorically, bowled over by the sensation of the Citadel with a hole in her mask.

She began to panic, she could feel a breeze on her face. Different to when it is against the suit, making goosebumps scatter across her skin upon the unfamiliar feeling.

Tali'Zorah barely heard the Ghost as it started zipping around, glancing over her and scanning her with a thatched beam of some kind.

The Ghost moved in-front of her helmet, that she realized had a hole in, where her left temple is. It bumped its chassis against her helm, speaking a bit clearer and louder.

"-dian! Guardian! You are experiencing a panic attack! You need to calm down! Breath, Guardian!"

Tali didn't want to, felt the need to panic further, to abandon all pretense and scream and shout and call for help. She shoved that thought aside. If she was going to die, she wouldn't get anywhere by panicking.

Taking a deep breath, Tali ignored the non-filtered air flowing into her lungs, and instead focused on keeping calm and finding the closest medical center... hopefully one that would accept Quarians.

"Guardian!" Tali's eyes shot up from her fumbling with her Omni-Tool, "You no longer have an allergic reaction to non-local pathogens, and an immunity to all bacteria that will be detrimental to your health!"

Tali didn't catch all of it, but enough was processed that she could forget her panic to confusion again.

"Immune?" She asked, softly and hesitantly, almost like it was impossible for her to completely comprehend.

The Ghost 'nodded', "Yes, can't have a Guardian dying from something as trivial as a suit breach, that would just be embarrassing. Glad to see your not panicking now, by the way."

"What..?" Mumbled Tali, only growing more confused by the Ghosts talking.

"May I suggest a change of attire? Your suit, while efficient, is hardly befitting a Guardian, no matter how new."

Tali could only blink at the Ghost with wide, confused eyes, her mind trying to come up with how the Ghost would get the clothes.

"Ah, h-how will you g-get a new suit?"

The Ghost rolled its eye while it moved its body in a curve, almost like when a Human rolled their head and eyes in exasperation. "I have a selection of suits within my data-bank, a mix of Hunter and Warlock class armour to conceal your legs while letting you keep your scarf on, if you wish." The Ghost swiftly swiveled around towards the only entrance or exit to the alleyway before she could reply, before turning back to her. "Too late, Guardian. I will transmat a combination of armours. In the same colour as your current suit, of course. We have potential hostiles approaching."

The Ghost zipped towards the confused Guardian, before seemingly scanning Tali once more. In a rush of otherworldly feelings and sensations, Tali's suit was 'swapped', for lack of a better comparison, for a suit of armour in a slowly rising bright light.

Before Tali could even begin to grasp onto what was happening around her once more, the Ghost darted behind her and disappeared in a silver flash at the same time as a trio of Turians and a Krogan came around the corner into the alleyway, weapons barely concealed and hands nearby them ready to draw the weapons quickly. The Krogan already had his out.

They stopped at the sight of the completely alien armour, on what could only be a Human, that stood before them. Thrown off by the strangeness of the armour, and the fact that they were expecting a armed, trigger happy Quarian that they had to 'dispose' of and not someone else.

The leader of the trio, a Turian that towered over everyone but the Krogan, without any markings covering his face, stepped towards the disguised Tali'Zorah, invading her personal space as he glowered down at the significantly smaller being.

With a dangerous growling undertone in his voice, the leader leered down at her, "Has a Quarian come through here, Human?" He spoke with a silent demand under the question, clearly promising something negative if the question was not answered to his satisfaction.

Tali could only steel her nerves enough to reply with a shake of her head while her hands started fiddling with each other in nervousness. Thankfully, the Turian seemed to think nothing of it. Not that it mattered anyway, as the Turian reached for his weapon while the Krogan tilted his head to get a better view of the entrance to the alleyway, leaving him blind to the Quarian/Turian confrontation.

Tali quickly reached behind her for her own weapons, only to find no weapons attached behind her. Before Tali could really process what was happening, she felt a weapon... materialize, in her hand.

It was heavy, definitely requiring both hands to wield. Tali drew it in front of her and grabbed it tightly.

Before she could fully process what had happened and the new weapon in her hands, she was again interrupted, this time with the Turian backing away and drawing his weapon.

Tali automatically reacted, her reflexes swinging the new weapon towards the Turian with both hands and firing. The weapon, a shotgun apparently, kicked back enough to send Tali's aim wild, she was surprised as Mass Effect weapons didn't have much of a kickback, if at all, and causing the wholly unprepared Turian to become a form of blue war-paint on the other two beings.

The shock of a portable, handheld weapon _disintegrating_ someone was enough on all the beings that witnessed it for Tali to subconsciously fire at the other Turian, which caused their shields to flash, before failing halfway through the barrage. The Turian was spared from becoming nothing more than a paste covering the Krogan, instead they were blasted backwards and bowling over the awed Krogan behind them.

The events caught up with Tali, now that she wasn't in immediate danger, and she could only stare at the weapon in her hands in astonishment. Turning the weapon over, she marveled at the orange dots that gleamed along the long barrel as well as the symbols that dotted around the weapon, the hand-held grip that fit her hands just right, as if it were fashioned just for her and lastly, the grip that was under the barrel. A text box flashed across the visor, labeling the grip as the reloading mechanism, and to pull the fore-end backwards.

Tentatively, she did so, while the Krogan slowly drew himself up to his full height again. He shook his head in... disappointment? Before slowly prowling towards the distracted Quarian.

He pulled up just outside hands reach, before rumbling, " _That_ , was impressive."

Tali looked up slowly, gripping the shotgun slightly tighter. "Uh, thank you?"

"Haven't seen a gun like that before, or with those effects either." He shook his head slightly, and then continued almost boredly, "Whatever, I'm with the Broker. They sent another mercenary after Fist for his betrayal, he should be dead by now."

Tali blinked behind her helmet, "He is?"

The Krogan scrutinized her, tilting his head slightly on either side, "You're not Human." It wasn't a question, although it could've been from the Krogan. Tali shook her head while tightening her grip. The Krogan snorted, "You the Quarian, then?" A tentative and cautious nod. "Haven't seen a Quarian in anything other than am environmental suit. You got the data?"

Tali relaxed slightly, then breathed deeply, "I'd like to call off the deal, I'll manage."

The Krogan growled lowly in slight admiration, "Not many people cancel an agreement with the Shadow Broker, especially if he kept his side of the deal before the deal is made. You got some quad to face against him, Quarian. I might just stick with you for a while."

Tali shook her head, "How does he... No, never-mind, Shadow Broker." She breathed deeply, "I still want to call off the deal."

The Krogan nodded, "I'll inform the Broker of the change in your plan. Names Dayax." With the introduction done with, the now named Dayax turned away and started fiddling with his Omni-tool. Several seconds later he got a returning ping. Glancing through the file, the Krogan grumbled. Turning back towards Tali, he cast a glance over her again. "Shadow Broker wants me to stick with you, not the response I was expecting," he shrugged, "but there you have it."

Tali tilted her head in confusion, that wasn't what she expected to hear, either. "Why?"

Dayax glanced back at his Omni-tool, "Something about 'Ghosts', 'Guardians' and whatnot." He replied lazily.

Tali tensed in shock, recalling the Ghost calling itself that and her 'his Guardian', or something.

As if it was called, the Ghost flashed into existence facing Dayax just above and behind Tali's right shoulder.

Dayax blinked for a few moments, then lifted his shotgun slightly before seemingly loosing interest in the floating, spiked ball just as quickly. Although he did keep a eye on the Ghost. He snorted slightly, "Impressive parlor trick, Trinket, how'd you do it?"

"I'm a Ghost! Really." The Ghost 'huffed', before turning its attention towards Tali, "Guardian, I must insist that you vacate the premises..." The Ghost looked off slightly. It then shook it's ball from side to side several times, "Erm, where was I?"

Tali spoke up, "Run?"

The Ghost shook it's head vigorously, "No, no, no, no, no, Guardian. Tactical retreat, Guardians to not 'run'." The Ghost paused, then started musing to itself, "Actually, they do not flee... No, Blair always fled whenever he got into a perilous, for normal people anyway, situation. Ahh, well." The Ghost turned its attention back to the Quarian, "Yes, you should start running. Maybe towards the Human Embassy? They seem to be looking for you, or someone like you, anyway."

Dayax snorted, "Trinket, I didn't understand most of what you said, but the Human Ambassador _might_ help. But is more likely not to."

The Ghost flicked it's eye over to the Krogan, "Then why are they looking for Guardian?"

"Tali'Zorah," The Ghost turned its attention towards Tali at the unexpected interruption, who started ringing her hands together. "Its' my name."

The Ghost's shell made a giddy dance around it, "Excellent!" Turning back to Dayax, the Ghost repeated its last sentence, "Why are they looking for Guardian Tali'Zorah then? Name matches up as well, so...?"

Dayax snorted in amusement, "Trinket, it may not be for playing 'nice'. She is a Quarian."

The Ghost shot forwards, right in-front of the Krogan's face. "And what does that mean?" It was asked politely, almost innocently. _Almost_. There was definitely an undertone of controlled anger.

Dayax tilted his head to the side to get a better view of the Ghost before replying, "Most of the 'civilized' species look down on Quarians _and_ Krogan, think of us as thieves, beggars and unthinking brutes. For things that were done thousands or hundreds of years ago. Few Krogan, and only Krogan, can remember the Rebellion, only the longer lived species remember the Geth Uprising, not any Quarians."

The Ghost floated back slightly, glancing away in obvious thought, before it turned and shot back to Tali, "I still say you should give it a go. If something bad happens, I'll just... do something that should convince them to leave you alone." With that, the Ghost started orbiting Tali's head.

Dayax snorted in amusement, then turned his eyes onto Tali, "Funny little thing, that one, I might just enjoy this assignment." He turned towards the exit of the alleyway, making it several steps before noticing Tali hadn't followed him. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he called back, "Well? You coming to the Human Embassy? I'll make sure you get out if 'things go south', as the Humans say."

The Ghost made a snort like sound from his orbit around Tali's head, then whispered just loud enough for Tali to hear, "Please, you will be the one saving him."

Tali shook her head with an embarrassed smile under her helmet, before reaching up and grabbing the Ghost as it passed over her left shoulder again.

"Common, this was your idea anyway."

* * *

Commander Shepard spent far too long trying to catch and keep up with her squad-mates, in her opinion.

Nearly an hour, she was just pleased that Wrex, the Krogan, was also panting heavily, just outside the alleyway that she could only guess the Quarian had just run down... Or they lost her, not good options.

Before she could ask, Wrex glanced at her before nodding slightly. With the confirmation, Shepard stepped into the alleyway, turned around the only corner and stopped.

Dead end. Shepard turned around to nail the Krogan with an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

Wrex sniffed deeply, checking the scents in the alleyway. "Scent ends here, Shepard. Blood doesn't help."

The Commander noticed half a bloody Turian laying on their side against one of the alleyways wall, and a smear across the floor. Shepard's shoulders fell, "We lost them?" She stated, more than asked.

"There was another Krogan," Wrex grunted out, "We should try them."

"Do it." Shepard nodded decisively, wondering why the Krogan was deferring to her all of a sudden.

As Wrex led their way out once more, the Commander couldn't help saying, "And the Goose Chase begins."

* * *

 **Sorry again for the awful timekeeping, computer at home isn't helping. Didn't get much done over the... Holidays?**

 **Thank you for your patience, hope it wan't too bad for the amount of time I threw at it.**

 **AK74FU2:** **Of course I will be continuing. I don't have any stories that are finishing any time soon. If at all, really.**


End file.
